


Gone

by Merfilly



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad day for Flick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Shea was gone. Flick didn't really understand just what he was supposed to do with that fact.

The older Vale brother watched the simple ceremony, looked on as Wil was comforted by his wife who held their daughter.

Flick should not have had to see this day. Shea had been his world.

Even Shady Vale was quiet and gray this day.

The hero of the war against Brona had been laid to rest.

He turned to go home alone, a dark shadow catching his eye. It could not be Allanon, and yet, Flick wondered.

He purposefully did not go nearer.


End file.
